Respetar y quizá
by Ninor-san
Summary: One-shot. La silla pesaba mucho y no cabía, aunque se estirara. Centrado en Jim.


**Star Trek y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Respetar y quizá**

_No respetas la silla._

Podría vivir mil años, mil vidas, en distintos universos, y lo sabría cielos, quizá no en el instante con la decepción y la miseria hallando residencia e impidiendo entrada a la comprensión cabal de cuánto no entiende, no respeta, no llena la silla, aunque su record siguiera intacto y las vidas perdidas no bailaran en gritos en sus pesadillas.

Lo sabe ahora, en qué medida no es correcto para esto, a qué extremos necesita a todos los rostros mirándole diario, porfiados en la capacidad que no tiene, en serio que no, pues, quién es, en realidad, además del cadete afortunado, en el mejor momento y lugar, que no lo merecía, pero lo tuvo, lo tuvo, y ahora…

…_¿sabes por qué? porque no estás listo para ella. _

Las posibilidades brincan, insolentes, burlonas, sobre los recuerdos de esas palabras, de la decepción que no pudo compensar jamás, o del quizá, si acaso hubiera tomado la decisión correcta, si acaso Pike no hubiera tenido la necesidad de encontrarse en aquella reunión, si no hubiera tomado la misión por venganza, si acaso, porque Jim, se supone que todo debía funcionar.

Y ahora está la silla, la sonrisa triunfante cargada de penas, mas fuerte lo suficiente para engañar a aquellos que quisieron llorarlo, sufrir por una ausencia escogida, y decidieron apostar contra la muerte sin detenerse a pensar; está la silla, aguardándole, pobrecilla, existiendo opciones adecuadas en infinitos modos mejores que él.

No está listo, (_no, ¿volverían Pike y parte de su tripulación si decidiera admitirlo? Qué estupidez, Jim_); tal vez el destino engatusado hizo la mejor elección, y fue un error desmentirlo (decenas sucumbieron al abismo infinito del espacio, frente a sus ojos, ¿qué le da el derecho a ser distinto?) pero, está ahí, y por ellos, tendrá que bastar, tendrá que estirarse, callar, sonreír, ser aquel que la _Enterprise _apenas acepta, mas no merece, porque merece más, mucho más.

—En marcha —pronuncia, gesto brillante en su lugar, las estrellas mofándose en bienvenida.

* * *

_No, no, no._

Tercera noche en hilera. Tercera, no, quinta maldita noche seguida de oscuridad, dolor, miedo, y eterna desesperación; como de costumbre, ni probaría con los ejercicios de respiración de Bones hoy, pues su fracaso sería la cereza del pastel.

Una voz en el rincón castigado de la mente susurraría, si pudiera, que llamar al doctor sería apropiado, que el modo en que su corazón golpeaba su pecho era todo excepto sano, y que trabajar mañana, de nuevo, con el insomnio a cuestas era ilógico; el parecido del tono al de su Primer Oficial sería evidente, si consintiera en oírlo.

Pero, no lo hace, no. Entierra el rostro en las rodillas, jadeando, maldiciendo porque pensar en Spock también trae a la mente que puede bien hablar (no es su fuerte, hablar de sus penurias, o de cualquier cosa ajena a la sonrisa deslumbrante del puente); puede hablar con Spock y de tanto, pues el Vulcano estuvo allí, entiende, le importa, lo escuchó. ¿Qué debería esconder de esos ojos oscuros, suplicándole _quedarse_? Oh sí, claro.

Le falló, ¿no es así? Añadió su propia caída a la colección infinita de pérdidas que el comandante guardaba, lejos y cerca, para no romperse; pero se rompió, por _su _elección, porque no pudo quedarse, y pedirle ayuda o consejo, o cualquier seguridad, era bastante ingrato.

Y así (_lo siento, Spock, de verdad_) se fuerza a calmar tanto su respiración como las ansias de interpretar ese 'de nada, Jim' como una concesión implícita de refugiarse en la serenidad de uno eficiente, honorable, _al que fallaste, cómo puedes pensar en algo así._

_Lo siento, lo siento, Spock, de verdad._

* * *

—Estoy bien, Bones, cielos. No sé en qué otro idioma decirlo.

(_¿Qué no harías por tu familia?_)

Su mejor amigo responde como es de esperar: ceño fruncido, dureza e increíble cuidado mezclándose en su 'no juegues al estúpido conmigo, Jim, ¿por cuánto crees que iba a tragarme lo del capitán feliz?'. Y Jim no contesta en serio, como que esperaba por poco, en realidad, y que la verdad y él no son compañeros de toda la vida; señala, en cambio, que en el puente hay demasiado que hacer como para detenerse en el _momento paranoico del mes._

—Nadie cayó, Jim —interviene McCoy, deteniéndole en su infantil partida—. Están preocupados, incluso, hace unos días, Spock…

_¿Qué no haría? Fingir hasta que los dientes duelan cuenta y mucho, por supuesto._

—Estoy bien, doctor —corta, frío, capitán de la _Enterprise_—. No escucharé más al respecto.

Si pudiera azotar esta puerta como las de su infancia en Iowa, lo haría; el sutil zumbido de la presente cerrándose tras su salida, sin embargo, suena más final que cualquier viejo portazo de antaño.

* * *

Todos ellos confían en él (Uhura incluida, como sea que eso ocurrió); él lo sabe, ellos saben que sabe, es obvio.

Ellos ignoran, porque la sagacidad de McCoy, o el profesionalismo de Spock sólo alcanzaban a rozar el cáscaron, que con la confianza llegan decisiones y pesos, y que lo haría de nuevo (sí, _eso_, aunque le prometió a Bones no llegar a tal extremo otra vez), sin reflexionar mucho en lo que querrían, porque _lo sentiría_, pero no dejaría de hacerlo, no.

Si pudiera hacer ambos, cabría en la silla, algún día.

(_No estás listo para ella_).

* * *

.

N/A. Sé cuán inadecuado es esto, y los trabajos maravillosos que hay en este fandom, pero 'Into Darkness' me dio demasiado feels por Kirk, Pike, Spock, y Kirk, y una canción que no ayudó en eso, que tenía que hacer algo. Sus comentarios y críticas serán bienvenidos.


End file.
